In Your Dreams
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: One-sided Antagoshipping  Seto K x Bakura  with slight Prideshipping and Theifshipping. Bakura plans to have Seto bound to his every whim, but ends up being wrapped up in his own trap.


_**A/N: This is a (LIGHTLY WRITTEN!) one-sided Seto K x Yami Bakura with hints of Prideshipping (can't seem to write a "Seto x" or "Yami x" fic without some hint of Pride nowadays! I'm that loyal to it!) and Thiefshipping (because it was funny watching them argue in the show)**_

_**A/N: I used the dub's characterizations for Bakura, so he's British in this lol That was a lot of fun!**_

_**A/N: FOR. MOON-TAAAAAN!**_

OoO

**In Your Dreams**

OoO

"I said I didn't have all of what you were asking for, Malik!" An annoyed Bakura shouted into the phone's receiver. While Seto was away for a meeting, he found himself bored to death waiting for him to return. And since the Pharaoh was out of his reach to torture for the moment, he decided to burn his precious time by bothering Malik instead. The bronzed blonde had nothing better to do, so his aimless nonchalance fed into Bakura's lack of caring.

"No you didn't!" Malik protested, "You said something about bugs!"

"I said 'bugger all' you half-wit! 'I've got bugger all!' "

"See! There it is again!"

"Uggghhh Malik...you moron! I've said that around you plenty of times before! It means nothing!"

"If it means nothing then why do you keep saying it, you fool?"

"BUGGER! You daft git! Cabbage! Knob-head! Of all the-"

"Are you insulting me?"

"YES!"

"Don't you think I should be able to understand what you're insulting me with, Bakura?" Malik's annoying voice drawled on the other line. The ivory-haired male made a sound of disgust from running in circles with the Egyptian male and rolled his eyes, "Why on Earth did I bother to ring you up?"

"Because your boyfriend hasn't returned to chain you to the bed again, or something."

Bakura's features hardened slightly at this remark. While he "lived" with Seto, in a manner of speaking, the two of them were not very intimate, let alone close. They weren't even an official "couple".

The way the two of them ended up "together" was underhanded in Bakura's favor. The thief infiltrated KC under the guise of a beneficial employee. He managed to fool everyone else except Seto. The dashing CEO had prepared to personally throw Bakura out until he was threatened with the torture of the two individuals he held the most respect for. Mokuba and his eternal rival, Yami. But even in the face of such steep circumstances, Seto still arranged for Bakura to be dealt with as soon as he knew his brother and Yami were safe. Bakura knew about Seto's plot before it was even completely spun into motion. He could see that forming a mile away. But something Bakura didn't prepare himself for was catching any hint of feelings for the other man. He kept tabs on his other two captives' status and location, but in contrary to that, Bakura did not track Seto's every movement . He allowed Seto "freedom", so to speak.

They had conversations. They had interactions, not counting the several times Seto nearly strangled Bakura from holding him up by the collar of his shirt. One of the times he taunted Seto, he received the reward of being thrown against a wall and threatened with words of acidity.

_OoO_

"_What's the matter, Seto? Can't take a little joke?" Bakura pleasantly seethed with a wide toothy grin. This time, Seto had grasped him around the neck with both hands and held him strongly against the door of his office. Seto's eyes hummed with malice and hatred; their luminance partially shrouded by his thick bangs. With a throaty growl, Seto tightened his grip to make certain his words held substance, "If I were you, I wouldn't be speaking..."_

"_Why, you say that as if you were going to kill me..."_

"_I've considered it."_

"_Surely, you must have found a way to save the Pharaoh and your little wanker of a brother..."_

"_Don't you dare speak about Mokuba that way or I will leave you to die right here." _

"_Death hasn't stopped me before. Nor has it stopped you or that Pharaoh of yours."_

"_Yami can save himself," Seto noted quickly, not exactly denying the wording of Yami was "his" by ignoring that statement, "He's already saved Mokuba twice before so I owe him for that."_

"_And what do you owe me?" Bakura jested with a sneer. Despite nearly having the life drained out of him, he still continued his piercing words. The thought of putting Ryou and his body in danger like this crossed his mind, but truth be told, he was having too much fun. "Perhaps you'd like to let me go since none of this will help those you care for... Or do I have to do it myself?" he prodded, starting to squirm. As luck, or misfortune in Seto's case, would have it, Bakura's hips rubbed strongly against his. Sounds of surprise, and irritation, rose from them both. The action caused Seto to pause for a moment, in turn causing him to loosen his grasp a little. Bakura seized this opportunity to repeat the gesture. Whatever worked right now would just have to do. He had always considered Seto to be an established person, but attractive would never have been a word he would use. Until now._

_Now, Bakura wanted something he hadn't even pondered before. He wanted to conquer Seto both figuratively and literally. But he had to outsmart him first._

"_You disgust me!" Seto vociferated, pushing Bakura away from him, making sure he tripped over his own feet when he stumbled backwards. Instead of immediately hitting the floor, Bakura fell against Seto's desk. The rage, the power within Seto intrigued Bakura. He wanted a taste of that power by any means... And in ways he never imagined he'd ever bend towards..._

_OoO_

Ever since that occurrence in Seto's office, Bakura had started giving his psychological captive a nickname. As the weeks went on, Bakura would greet Seto, his Duck, whenever he'd come into the office. Seto never gave him a word. He simply walked in, did his work, then retreated to the bedroom in his office that he always kept several electronic locks on. Yet, while Seto and Bakura technically "lived" under the same roof, not once was Bakura ever allowed willingly into Seto's bedroom. He had it locked tight under technological security. Bakura knew he could bypass this by doing something as simple as tossing a cup of coffee or some other liquid at the locks, but the contraptions were on the opposite side. The door also had a air lock when it was closed so nothing would have gotten in or out unless he had already planted it in the bedroom. Yet, he did not. Things seemed more interesting this way.

He could never read Seto very well, or rather, as well as he would like to be able to. There were times when he thought that perhaps his feelings weren't so one-sided. After months of this "captive" event between the two of them, they had co-existed with the other and Seto began to partially lower his guard around Bakura. Whether it was a front of not was anyone's guess.

Behind those closed doors, when he was alone with Seto, Bakura allowed himself to become rather alternate through the months they had been together. In light of Seto's cold and robust exterior, the thief found himself rather humbled, for lack of a better term. As time went on, he found himself embarrassingly ensnared with the CEO and he never could understand why. In comparison to Seto, he couldn't withstand the other's challenge in presence alone and admitted defeat. Bakura could not compete with someone like Seto. He was rather surprised that someone with suppressed feelings like Seto, that he would be allowed to get close enough to be even mistaken as his significant other. Bakura could think of one spiky-headed former Pharaoh that would better fit the role of a partner for his stoic CEO but who cared about what specifics that detestable king was upto right now. While Yami had a track record of being close to and nearby Seto quite frequently, Bakura knew that in some way, shape or form, his Seto and that Pharaoh had met and communicated. As much as he despised to think in such a way, this happening was beneficial to Bakura. Wherever his rival was, Seto was sure to follow in some way. That irked Bakura, but so far, his Seto had been loyal in returning to his office each day. And that was always a smart choice.

Many thoughts had gone through Bakura's mind how things could have been and would have been if he could successfully manipulate Seto into following his every whim. He would have Seto chained securely to the door of his office; blindfolded, gagged and nude for all to see. He would want to humiliate Seto. He wanted to pay him back for everything that occurred in their pasts, along with the Pharaoh's, and most importantly, just because he could. That was the best reason to do anything. But instead of capturing Seto, he allowed himself to be set into a trap—one of his own. He found himself becoming fond of the other's company, despite their one-sided "relationship". Because of the leverage Bakura had over Seto, he considered himself free to touch and caress Seto as he saw fit as long as the clothes stayed on.

He wasn't daft. He knew Seto had something gargantuan planned to bring him down waiting on standby. But Bakura didn't care. Not any more. He wanted more from Seto. He was actually warming upto the other man rather quickly. Dangerously. He only wished such an occurrence could have been initiated earlier in the months... Earlier, before the Pharaoh became such a "favorite" to Kaiba's notice. The reality was that Seto had hated Bakura and he could care less for Ryou. Bakura could never defeat Seto in a duel and he carried more issues than one would dare attempt to speak on. The qualities he held in high regards towards himself were withered into next to nothing in Seto's eyes. And that urged him on even further to gain the attention of this man- even if he wanted to torture him in the same respect.

"Hellooooooo! Earth to Bakura! Come in Bakura! You didn't space out again, did you?" Malik's irritating voice grated through the speaker. With a groan, Bakura slipped out of his wandering thoughts and held the phone away, "I'm bored. I'm hanging up on you now," And with that, ignoring Malik's protests, Bakura closed the call.

A moment later, the front double doors to the office swung open and Seto swept in. A chill ran through Bakura from the dominating presence and he quickly glided from behind Seto's desk to greet him, "Ahhhh welcome back, Duckie! I rather missed you!" He jested in mocking grandeur, arms spread wide in congratulation. Seto murmured some semblance of a reply, but paid Bakura not much of any mind as he walked over to his desk and sat down. "Hmmm" Bakura grinned; his dark eyes glistening, "That suit looks rather warm. Why don't I relieve you of it..." he purred. He stepped behind Seto and slid his hands down the length of his chest.

Surprisingly, Seto gave little protest. Instead, he remained mostly still; his breathing and blinks the only movements he made himself. Only 2 individuals would be able to easily decode the attitude he carried at this moment. And those two particulars were his reasons for tolerating Bakura in the first place. In actuality, Seto was beyond angry. He was beyond vexed. But if he acted on those emotions right now, he would not only kill Bakura but destroy his office as well. And he'd worked too hard to destroy anything that he had made for himself—including building the relationships between the few closest and most familiar with him. He cherished those with whom he shared mutual respect with. Bakura, needless to say, was not one of them.

Because of that, he remained patient; he remained silent. Unknown to Bakura, Seto had already helped save his little brother, with Yami's aid hours ago. The Pharaoh managed to free himself with the help of Yūgi and the others and without a second thought, he went to rescue Mokuba. Along the way, he ran into Seto. After a bit of verbalization, the two of them worked together to save Seto's only family. This was another debt Seto owed his rival. One that he would not soon forget. One he would never forget. Seto was aware that Bakura had prepared to be rebelled against and had made the needed precautions. But he remained neutral to not give away his motives. So far, for several months, it seemed that Bakura had bought all of it. Whether he had been fooled or simply allowed Seto's triumphs to happen as if he _were_ fooled were up to interpretation. Seto was waiting for the right opportunity to catch Bakura off guard, but for now, going along with his whims seemed to be working. The affection was obvious, and if it allowed him to remain discreet, then Seto would keep playing along with it even if such thoughts sickened him to the core.

"No retaliation from you, Duckie?" Bakura continued, slowly pulling back the folds of the suit. Seto still remained quiet, but his body flinched. Bakura took notice of this. He neared his head down closer to Seto's and turned to look at him. The soft spikes of his hair feathered over Seto's cheek as he did so. Carefully, he studied the man's dead-panned expression and tried to decipher its cryptic meanings. Inwardly he cursed himself. After several months in close proximity with this man, Bakura still could not completely read it. He would have deemed it impossible—impossible for himself to do, that is. But that didn't matter. Seto was dubbed as his own to do with he wanted—despite the fact he had become more docile in his presence. Bakura would not have backed down for anyone, except possibly Malik and that would only be on a good day if he felt like it. He thought he could reach challenge with Seto, but he was wronged. Although Bakura was the one who initiated the set up for Mokuba and the Pharaoh to be put in peril, he instead found himself ensnared by his own captive. He allowed boundaries to be overruled and in turn, he allowed Seto to do almost whatever he pleased. There were consequences but none were sexual. Now he was wishing that he had trespassed along that boundary after all.

"Duckie?" Bakura breathed; his words tickling Seto's face and causing his cool exterior to falter slightly. Just then, a soft melody rang out between them. Quickly Seto moved a hand to his inner suit pocket and retrieved the cell phone from within it. As if Bakura wasn't even there, lounging about his shoulders, Seto held the device to his ear and answered with a smooth, "Where are you?"

Bakura watched the display with narrowed dark eyes. He could tell immediately of whom Seto was conversing with and jealousy instantly consumed him, "That's the Pharaoh, isn't it..."

And again like before, Seto carried on as if his humbled captor wasn't even there, "You know the answer to that. But fine, I'll see you in a few minutes," he concluded and ceased the call.

"Kaiba...!" Bakura started to raise his voice when Seto began to move against him. With one hand, he removed Bakura's arms from around his chest and stood to his feet.

"We're done..." Seto stated as calmly as he could, for his own sake. If he let his anger fly, the results would be disastrous for himself. He didn't care a lick about Bakura nor his safety. Once Yami arrived in the room, then he could do as he saw fit. What that phone call entailed was Yami informing Seto of the plans he had set into motion weeks prior. And, now with Mokuba and Yami no longer being under Bakura's thumb, a full out assault could be launched. So, Yami was now on his way to Seto's side to assist him in anyway necessary. Although they were rivals, and Seto would never outright admit it, he was grateful for Yami's support and annoyance in always lingering around when he needed him the most.

"What?" Bakura questioned; his tone starting to regain its original callousness, "Are you telling me that you betrayed my wishes in order to enable the Pharaoh to thwart me...?" He already knew something like this would happen, yet he still couldn't help but vocally entertain the idea. For that moment, he wanted to be in denial and disbelief, but he was already three steps ahead. It was a pity even with that attentive brilliance of his, it still wasn't enough to contend with that of Seto's level.

"I'll do as I please and I don't need to secure anyone's wishes but my own. In other words, I'm not playing this game with you anymore."

" 'Game'?" Bakura mirrored. While he did allow things to occur that he would have easily had control over, his time spent towards Seto wasn't a game; his emotions certainly weren't a game—how dare Seto belittle him that way. Everything admirable he had accumulated towards the CEO up until now faded. His displeased features showed he had fallen completely out of his lengthy infatuious daze and had reverted back to his original self. For anyone to try to make a fool out of him was misery for them, at best.

"You're going to regret that, Seto Kaiba," he seethed harshly, "Or perhaps, once I'm through with you, you won't have anything to remember."

"A death threat? That's boring..."

"I would take this seriously, if I were you."

"I take my life very seriously. You, not so much."

Bakura's face hardened at the remark. Then, he feigned a bright smile that appeared more like a distorted and sadistic one; teeth glinting like fangs. "So, this is how things are between us, eh, Duckie?" he practically spat.

"Shut. UP!" Seto yelled. Not a second later, there was a knock on the door and Yami's voice floated through it, "Kaiba! Are you all right?"

"I wouldn't answer that..." Bakura began, slowly moving his hands behind his back. Seto expected him to reveal a hidden weapon of some sort and kept his eyes on those secretive arms. When Yami received no answer, the sound of his voice conversing with several others on the other side of the door was heard. Then, both double doors were broken down. Seto didn't bother to turn, keeping his eyes on the thief before him while Bakura returned the favor. Soon, he was surrounded by countless men in suits that seemed to be hit-men of some sort, all with FAMASs, AK-47s, Magnums and other guns aimed directly at him. None of this fazed him at all. Death for him, after all, was just a fading memory.

"Kaiba!"

At the frantic call of Yami's voice, both Seto and Bakura addressed the ruler; Bakura merely glared while Seto actually turned his head. In that moment, Bakura's envy rose to all new levels. Everything centered around that Pharaoh. His plans, Malik's plots—Seto's heart. Even if Seto was unaware of it himself, it was a reality Bakura could read clearly. And it seemed the returned emotion was highly mutual in the Pharaoh's lucid cerise gems.

"You!" Yami reprimanded in a low guttural growl, "There is nowhere for you to run! And I will make sure that you pay for each and every one of your crimes, beginning with encompassing Kaiba like a vulture!"

"Oh sod off, you're always melodramatic, Pharaoh," he taunted, inching his arms further behind his back. An echoing click of cocked guns resounded around the room.

"Hold your fire, don't shoot!" Yami ordered the assassins; a command that Seto would easily override. "Shoot at his legs when I give the word."

"Kaiba, no!"

The air swelled with intensity. If Bakura was going to make a move, now would be the time. While Yami and his rival argued over what to do with another life that was not theirs, the dull sound of metal, a knife, hit the carpet. All conflicts ceased and all eyes centered on Bakura. But the thief was no longer present. In his place, stood his weaker counterpart Ryou.

His body shuddered from the uncertainty and fear of being in an unknown place that he had no idea of his location. His warm eyes glossed with terror once they beheld all the guns and the aghast glares of one individual he considered to be a friend, and the other of one he personally didn't know very much about. "Ah..." he tried to speak, but nothing more than a squeak emerged.

Of course, Yami felt sorry for his friend and neared closer to him. But he wasn't able to make much progress when Seto grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Don't touch him! It's a trap!"

"I can't allow a friend to be used this way, Kaiba! You trusted me to help you locate Mokuba, so now, please trust me with helping a friend!"

"Don't be an idiot! I won't let you fall for such a stupid trick!" Kaiba defended, then lifted a hand above him, while still holding Yami at bay with his other "Ready...!"

"Kaiba, I forbid you to do this!" Yami warned, glaring up at Seto. With the both of them distracted with the other, Ryou's form doubled over and an instant later, Bakura reestablished his deceitful place. With swift fingers, he retrieved his weapon and prepared to lunge for Seto. Without thinking, Yami moved in front of Seto and held a hand before Bakura's face.

Two words erupted from him; enounciating the glow of the symbol about his forehead. And the instant the life of those words extinguished, Bakura felt everything shatter around him as Yami, Seto and all that surrounded him turned black.

OoO

"DM%F$S%^S$!" a startled Bakura exclaimed as he awoke with an unpleasant start. His heart drummed against his chest in a feverish tempo as he drank in gulps of air. Disoriented, he shook his head and forced his dazed eyes to take in his hazed surroundings. It appeared that he was in a small room of some sort. There was a bed in one corner of the room, a chair in the opposite, a door across from him and a window behind him. It was then that he realized he had fallen asleep against the wall for unknown reasons.

"Ugh... what... happened..." he groaned, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head. Had he been dreaming? He shut his eyes as if it would aid him in recalling his previous detailed thoughts. He remembered it dealing a great deal with Seto Kaiba, and a little with the Pharaoh. He also remembered his pesky companion Malik.

Malik... That was an individual he wouldn't soon want to reconcile with right now. Allowing another expel of breath to pass, Bakura slowly lifted his lids... and was met face to face with the annoyed image of Malik himself.

The brown-skinned male held his arms akimbo while he frowned at his temporary host. It was the start of the semi-finals in Battle City and the announcements for the matchmaking would soon take place. Now, everything dealing with the tournament came rushing back to Bakura, and he was less than enthused. "...Bloody nutter..." he uttered, hardly moving his lips from how irritated he was from seeing Malik's glaring visage.

Not understanding a word he said, Malik leaned his face closer to Bakura's, "Insipid fool! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to finally wake up? You fell asleep over here for at least 30 minutes! What's with you?"

"...Shut...up... Malik...!" Bakura groused, pushing himself up from the floor. He already felt like garbage. He didn't need Malik's "cheery" face glaring at him too.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you right..."

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MUSH, YOU BLOODY NUTTER! TUBE! Cor... BLIMEY you're bleeding jammy I haven't dislocated your spirit arse!"

Malik gawked at Bakura as if his head rolled off his shoulders just now and went missing through a magical hole in the wall. An extent of silence waded between them; Malik being absolutely dumbfounded while Bakura was fuming. When no retaliation was given, other than the unintelligible sputtering of broken fragments and sounds, Bakura ignored all else Malik had to say and made his way to the door.

As his presence brushed it, the mechanical door swished open. And as his bad luck would have it, he met eyes with none other than Seto Kaiba. His body stilled in surprise and unexpectancy to witness such a sight as soon as he opened the door. But while an eternity of astoundment passed through him, for Kaiba, their glance was nothing more than just that. It was just another passing look, and a rather meaningless one at that.

However, Bakura could not remove his notice from the powerful air the man summoned from the smallest of movements alone. As much as Bakura would despise to admit defeat this way, the scorn on his lips may have cursed Seto, but the intensity in his eyes told of the exact opposite. Either way, Bakura was doubly disappointed, in his dreams as well as in his reality. And to add upon his misfortune, the slender frame of the Pharaoh he despised so much also crossed his line of vision.

His atrocious spiked hair and cosmetic hallmarks "graced" the thief's eyes. Bakura could feel a fevor rise within him as he beheld this decorative creature. The Pharaoh began to pass by Seto in the hall to attend the matchmaking upstairs, when of course, he was stopped.

Curious to Seto's actions, as well as eager to know who he was dueling against, Yami led his questioning eyes to the one above him, "What is it, Kaiba? Did I do something to bother you?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Seto warned in an even tone, "You intentionally left your God card out of your duel with those Rare Hunters on the roof."

"..." It would appear Yami was indeed guilty of this.

"Listen, I will not tolerate that in our duel, do you understand?"

"...As you wish, Kaiba... I look forward to our duel, then," he stated calmly; scattering the true intent behind those words. While Seto found this display taunting, he also wanted nothing to do with it. But each time he made that inner declaration, he always found himself being drawn to his rival with a heavier orbital pull than before. He enjoyed that ardor like nothing else.

Even after their conversation ended, the two of them remained locked in visual communication. Bakura bristled at this and envied the Pharaoh even more for having something he never could have. It was as if that accursed creature and Seto were enveloped in coition through their looks alone. Both of them were proud individuals, but in the midst of raging intimacy, one of them would allow the other control. From these thoughts, Bakura flinched.

Instead of visualizing the illusions of Seto embracing the Pharaoh, he imagined himself in that spot. In replacement of that tarnished ruler, Bakura visualized Seto's hands instead clutching _his_ shoulders; running and tugging through _his_ hair; _his_ lips being claimed by Seto's so he could bite and kiss them back...

Realizing this would never come to pass with that annoying Pharaoh in his way, Bakura's frown deepened. But he kept his eyes on the couple until Yami was the first to ascend the stairs. Seto watched him leave, but did not make a move yet. Secretly, Bakura demanded for those blue eyes to shift in his direction...so he could curse them and their owner with the affliction of his corrupted affections.

But that silent desire never happened. Seto instead turned on his heels and left in the opposite direction that Yami had gone. It made no sense to Bakura as to why he did such a useless thing, but he shrugged it all away with a disgruntled groan. At his dismay, the image of Malik appeared beside him, arms crossed. The two of them remained silent momentarily, but naturally, Malik was the first to crack that beautiful silence with his grating voice, "You know it's never going to work between you two. You really should just give up."

"...grrunsumble..." Bakura grumbled inchoerrantly under his breath. Then he raised his voice to be properly heard, "You know nothing of my personal affairs so shut up before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not blind, Bakura! But whatever! It makes no difference to me. Maybe this will prove to be some sort of motivation for you to kill the Pharaoh more quickly!"

"I don't care about ending his life like that. I want to make him suffer first. Why don't you kill him?"

"You seem to be missing the point that I currently do NOT HAVE A BODY while my other self parades AROUND IN IT! Why else would I inhabit yours?"

"Every parasite needs a home..."

"I am not a parasite! But I'll certainly leech like one if you don't start doing what I tell you!"

"Hmph... Then we must do something to rid you of your temporary holding quickly. I can't stand to hear your voice in my head for more than half a second."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Bollocks, you're annoying. Go bugger about in someone else's body!"

"Maybe I like this one!"

"Ughh... After we find your other half and beat him, I'll be more than happy to get rid of you..."

"Wouldn't you rather 'beat' Kaiba first?"

"...! Why you-!"

"Hahahaha! Can't take a joke? You thought I was serious?"

"..." Bakura said nothing, but growled animalistically in response. Then he flicked a hand through his hair and crossed his arms, "Sod it. I'm looking for this Marik character," he spoke, mainly to himself. Malik watched him storm out of the door, then trailed behind him with a haughty sound. To Bakura, it didn't matter what Seto or the Pharaoh were upto or even if they actually had slept together already. One of them was more of an obstacle in his path than the other, but who cared, he would pester the both of them relentlessly now. Partially the reasonings behind that were out of spite, that it was a marvelous mood lifter, and because he could. Obtaining the Millennium Puzzle from that insipid Pharaoh would just be an added bonus.

OoO

END! lol

- Mel


End file.
